14 Września 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Savannah - odc.24 (Savannah ep.24); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Sertac i jego instrument (Sertac and his Music) 14'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Turcja (2005); reż.:Denise Kuhle; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Prząśniczka; film animowany; reż.:Joanna Jasińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Prawdziwe imię Róży 39'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Nelson Perejra, Rafał Tichy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Awaria prądu, odc. 47 (The powercut, ep. 47); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Fifi - Wolny dzień Makusi odc. 50 (Poppy?s day off); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Domisie - Domisiowa gościnność; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Czkawka, odc. 25 (Donald’s Hiccups, ep. 25); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Bajki rosyjskie - Wesoły ogródek, odc. 14 (Wiesiolyj ogorod); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Teleranek - magazyn - txt str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Mistrz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 150 rocznica Objawień Matki Bożej w Lourdes - transmisja Mszy Świętej Papieskiej; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Dzień Otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się jak gwiazda; STEREO 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Dzień Otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się jak gwiazda; STEREO 13:15 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 13/13 - Szkoła; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 BBC w Jedynce - Dziennik z życia niedźwiedzi 1/3 (Big Bear Diary cz. 1) - txt str.777 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Dzień Otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się jak gwiazda; STEREO 15:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:30 Dzień Otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się jak gwiazda; STEREO 15:35 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 16:05 Dzień Otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się jak gwiazda; STEREO 16:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 3; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 300 % normy - rozwiązanie konkursu 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 44; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Kto wygrał, odc. 14 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777 ; STEREO 20:15 Seks, kasa i kłopoty - odc. 2 (Dirty Sexy Money, ep. 2) - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Ranczo - odc. 2 - Goście z zaświatów; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Uczta kinomana - Zakochany bez pamięci (Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Michel Gondry; wyk.:Jim Carrey, Kate Winslet, Elijah Wood; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kolekcja kinomana - Carrie (Carrie) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1976); reż.:Brian DePalma; wyk.:Sissy Spacek, John Travolta, Piper Laurie; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:50 Laboratorium - koncert jazzowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Słowo na niedzielę dla niesłyszących; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 2/32 - Taśmy Stefana; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 969 Urok pani Julii; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 970 Powód do zazdrości; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Ostoja - odc. 57; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 598; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 135 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 136 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Doktorologia stosowana - Dermatologia (Doctorology. Dermatology) - txt str.777 23'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Dzień otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się jak gwiazda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Vanuatu - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - W łonie matki. Zwierzęta cz. 2 (In the womb. Animals cz. 2) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Dzień otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się jak gwiazda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Pod wulkanem (11); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Ostatnia walka Apacza (Apache) 86'; western kraj prod.USA (1954); reż.:Robert Aldrich; wyk.:Burt Lancaster, Kelly Jean Peters, John McIntrie, Charles Bronson, John Dehner; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Dzień otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się jak gwiazda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1553 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 971 Kobietom trzeba ustąpić; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2008 (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Dzień otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się jak gwiazda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 337 Nieuchronne rozstania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Dzień otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się jak gwiazda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Brzydula Betty - odc. 25 (Ugly Betty s. 2 Family’Affair); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (17); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Dzień otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się jak gwiazda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Czas honoru - odc. 2 Na polskiej ziemi - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pacyfikator (Pacifier, The) - txt str.777 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Adam Shankman; wyk.:Vin Diesel, Lauren Graham, Anne Fletcher; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO 23:35 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica 2008) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:50 Grzechy po polsku - (21) Hazard; program Kamili Dreckiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Na własne ryzyko (Living in peril) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Joakim Ersgard; wyk.:Rob Lowe, Jim Belushi, Dean Stockwell; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:46 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:53 Pogoda; STEREO 07:55 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:09 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:26 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 Dzień Otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się, jak gwiazda ; STEREO 10:01 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 10:57 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 11:23 Dzień Otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się, jak gwiazda ; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:23 Dzień Otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się, jak gwiazda ; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:22 Dzień Otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się, jak gwiazda ; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:59 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 14:23 Dzień Otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się, jak gwiazda ; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:36 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:40 I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Stal Stalowa Wola; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:38 I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Stal Stalowa Wola; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:59 Pogoda; STEREO 17:00 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:16 Era kobiet; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:31 Żużel - Indywidualne MŚ, Grand Prix Challenge, Zielona Góra; STEREO 20:30 Piosenki Żydowskich Podwórek; koncert; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:57 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:04 Pogoda; STEREO 22:06 Top kryminał; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:50 Dziennikarze na linii ognia. Afganistan (Frontline Journalists: Death and Danger in Afganistan); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:48 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:19 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:17 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:43 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:09 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:23 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:27 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Miejskie szkodniki - odc. 12, serial animowany 6:45 Monster Warriors - odc. 22, serial przygodowy, Kanada 2006 7:15 Power Rangers Mystic Force - odc. 20, serial animowany 7:45 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 10:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - Gdzie my - tam granica/Psi pazur Polska 1966 13:15 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Włoch - studio 14:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Włoch 16:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Włoch - studio 16:45 Halo Hans! - Kryptonim "Joanna" - odc. 13-ost., Polska 2007 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Zbawienna siła przesądów - odc. 291, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Ranking gwiazd - odc. 4, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Skazany na śmierć - odc. 46, USA 2007 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 113, USA 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości - odc. 26, USA 2006-2007 23:05 Sydney - dramat kryminalny, USA 1996 1:05 Sport - retransmisje - Boks - sport 3:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Telesklep 08:00 Niania 7 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 Teraz albo nigdy 12:45 Gliniarz w przedszkolu - komedia 15:00 Mam talent 16:40 Co za tydzień 17:00 Superniania 3 18:00 Milionerzy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami 8 21:55 Teraz albo nigdy 22:55 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 23:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial 00:00 Przerażacze - horror 02:05 Uwaga! 02:25 Telesklep TV 4 05.35 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.00 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 07.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 07.30 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 08.00 Cruzer Sport ex 08.30 Nieposkromiona Australia (9) 09.05 Mali bohaterowie 2 - film przygodowy, USA 2000 11.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 12.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 13.00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 14.00 Bogaci i przegrani (2) - serial, USA 14.30 Zakochane gwiazdy (2) - serial dokumentalny, USA 15.00 Siatkówka: 4. Memoriał A. Gołasia - mecz Antonventa Padova - Wkręt-Met Częstochowa 16.50 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Selekcja (3) - reality show 18.25 Selekcja (42) - reality show 19.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 20.00 Włatcy móch (53) - serial anim. 20.30 Ace Ventura: Zew natury - komedia, USA 1995 22.30 J&J, czyli Jola i Jarek - reality show 23.30 Niewinność - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 2000 01.30 Bogaci i przegrani (2) - serial, USA 02.00 Zakochane gwiazdy (2) - serial dokumentalny, USA 02.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.05 Gary Moore: Thin Lizzy Tribute - koncert 04.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 04.30 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 04.55 TV Market 05.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1497; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Klan - odc. 1498; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1499; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Klan - odc. 1500; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1501; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 579; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dzień otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się, jak gwiazda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 150 rocznica Objawień Matki Bożej w Lourdes - transmisja Mszy Świętej Papieskiej; STEREO 12:15 Dzień otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się, jak gwiazda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 950* - Co się stało z Waldkiem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Dzień otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się, jak gwiazda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (36); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Dzień otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się, jak gwiazda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Zaproszenie - Indianie w Dolinie Liwca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Skarby nieodkryte - (37); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:25 Dzień otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się, jak gwiazda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 16:05 Dzień otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się, jak gwiazda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 16:50 Dzień otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się, jak gwiazda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Dzień otwarty Telewizji Polskiej - poczuj się, jak gwiazda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Szansa na Sukces - Wydanie specjalne - Piotr Rubik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 580; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc.96 - Bananowe ciasto Marty (Martha Monkey's banana pie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Glina - odc. 10/12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:05 Graj Piękny Cyganie - XII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2008 (bis 1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak Mumio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka kobiet - eliminacje ME: Polska - Bośnia i Hercegowina; STEREO 23:40 Folkogranie - Nowa Tradycja - Grand Prix; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 580; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc.96 - Bananowe ciasto Marty (Martha Monkey's banana pie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Glina - odc. 10/12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zaproszenie - Indianie w Dolinie Liwca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 950* - Co się stało z Waldkiem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Dzień Otwarty TVP 2008 - relacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Kawalerskie życie na obczyźnie 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Bożena Dykiel, Magdalena Wójcik, Artur Barciś, Jan Frycz, Marek Walczewski, Ewa Buczko, Cynthia Kaszyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Dzień Otwarty TVP 2008 - relacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 8.00 Gala olimpijska 8.30 Kadra 2012 8.45 Koszykówka kobiet, Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Bośnia i Hercegowina 10.15 Sportowa debata 11.15 Piłka nożna, Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: San Marino - Polska 13.05 W sportowym stylu 13.45 Lekkoatletyka, Światowy finał IAAF w Stuttgarcie - 2. dzień 16.55 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Pekin 2008 - Polskie medale 17.55 Żużel, Grand Prix Challenge w Zielonej Górze 20.35 K.O. TV Classics 21.30 Sportowa niedziela 22.30 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie Pekin 2008 23.00 Siatkówka plażowa, Zawody European Beach Tour w Blackpool 0.45 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku